Naruto: Partner of The Catalyst
by General Kain of Whirlpools
Summary: A young boy and fun loving Digimon move into Shinjuku. Expecting a normal life, they only find trouble. This pair will help shake the foundations of two worlds.


"Come on! COME ON!" A light voice shouted as a small fuzz ball jumped up and down on the sleeping teen's head.

"Auuuugh." Groaned the sleeping teen. He was just awake enough to push off the lump that was jumping on him. "Later..." He tiredly yawned out.

"Come on sleepy head!" The white cream puff shouted before he leaped up on the bed once again. "If ya don't wake up you're gonna be late." The puff points out before reaching for the teen's face, pulling one of his eyelids open. A Blue eyeball moves to focus on him. "!" The teen shot up and grabs the creature by its round head.

"Alright! Knock it off!" The little guy was thrown on its back as it landed on its own bed, one which was way too big for his size, and became lost in his own covers.

Both of these two boys were Naruto Namikaze and Calumon. Tamer and Digimon partner.

Naruto Namikaze was the sole child of Kushina Namikaze. He had ruly golden locks, that were currently being pushed down by a panda cap on his head. He held rounded eyes that held deep oceans of blue. On each cheek held 3 symmetrical whiskers, real ones. He was about average height for one his age, about 4'11. The boy was, newly, enrolled to Yodobashi Elementary School.

Calumon was a small fuzz ball, he was as tall as the average puppy, with his round head taking a large portion of his height. He had short stubby arms that ended with 3 fingers on each hand; his legs were short and ended with his cone like feet, which turned purple at the tips; he also had large expressive green eyes; and had no nose, but could still smell. On top of his head he had stubby pointed tuffs of fur that held a purple outline; those were his ears and could extend to act like wings for him to fly with.

"Boys." Came the familiar voice of Naruto's mother as she knocked on the door. "You better get up soon, breakfast will be done soon."

"Eh?" Naruto shot up from his bed. He jumped off his bed, leaping over Calumon's at the same time, and raced to his desk where his things were littered about. He quickly found his alarm clock… unplugged.

"Ah, man!" He whined. "Who unplugged my alarm clock!?" He shouted before he fumbled with the cord to plug it back into the wall.

Calumon finally dug his way out of his own covers and looked at his tamer with his usual smile and frequent giggle.

"Silly. You did last night. Remember?" He asked with a tilt of the head, his ears expanding out.

Naruto paused at that. He tried to recall the night before. That's right. He wanted a good nights sleep so he unplugged his alarm, trusting himself that he would wake up early enough for school. "…" Safe enough to say, that trust was now dead. "I'm such an idiot." He groaned before finally getting the alarm plugged in. It beeped to life and he was horrified to find it say it was 7:20. Only 40 minutes till class started.

"I'm gonna be late!"

Kushina blinked as her son stormed out his room and down the hall. Where was he going? She guessed the bathroom.

Kushina Namikaze was a woman in her early 30's. She was the single parent of Naruto Namikaze and his partner Calumon. She had long sweeping vibrant red hair that fell to her waist, with two bangs that trailed her heart shaped face; her eyes, like her son's, were rounded and, unlike his, violet. She was currently in a green dress with a white apron tied around her waist.

She rested her hands on her waist as she let out a heavy breath.

"I swear, that boy." She turned to the open room. A mirth filled smirk coming to her face.

"Come on Calumon. If you help out we can make some cream puffs for your lunch at school."

"YAAAAAAAY!" The little cream puff cheered as he zipped out of his room and made a bee-line to the kitchen. Kushina gave a triumphant smirk at the expected response. She could already hear the sound of pots and pans being shuffled as the little guy no doubt looked for the necessary ingredients. She moved to the bathroom and tapped the door, the sound of running water could be heard on the opposite side of the door.

"Hurry sweetie, if you don't hurry, Calumon is gonna eat all your pancakes."

Naruto grit his teeth as he scrubbed his skin even harder, the soap practically disintegrating his skin.

"He better not!"

Kushina giggled at her son's response. He certainly took after her.

* * *

Naruto took another pancake into his mouth whole, chewed on it, and swallowed it in a matter of seconds. Beside him, Calumon doing the same with his sweet bread.

"Normally I would tell you to eat right, but I understand you two are excited." Kushina said with closed eyes as she sat on the opposite side of the table to her son.

Despite what she said, she pulled her son's plate back before he could grab another pancake. "But you have to at least try to control yourself." She chastised her son.

Naruto laughed lightly at that before he quickly clapped his hands and gave a quick bow to his mother. Calumon mimicking his actions.

"Sorry. Thanks for the meal mom." With that, he took a swing of his orange juice, downing it in one gulp, and stood up.

"Okay, Time for school!" Naruto declared with some conviction.

"Time to go already?" Calumon asked, some leftover bits of the bead on his face.

"Yep." Naruto quickly wiped his partner's face and grabbed his and Calumon's box lunches.

"Let's go, buddy."

Calumon only laughed as he climbed his Tamer's shoulder.

"Let's go! Let's go!"

"Alright, alright already." Naruto laughed as he made his way to the door.

"Bye mom, see ya soon!" He shouted before running out to get to school.

Kushina sighed as she watched her son go, a soft smile on her face.

"He's gonna do fine." She looked down as she crossed her fingers together. It was about time for her to go to work.

Naruto laughed as he tried to get Calumon to sit still on his head, the cream puff was only giggling as if he was being tickled.

"C-Come on Calumon. You need to sit still if you want to come with me."

"But your hair is so itchy." Calumon laughs out in a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, yeah. You've told me a hundred times already." Naruto chuckled as he gave up on trying to get the Digimon to behave. He could just tell people he was an advanced computer toy.

Calumon just smiled as he sat on his tamer's head, no doubt he looked all around to find places he wanted to explore.

"Huh?" The Digimon's attention was suddenly drawn.

"What is it Calu?" Naruto asked his partner, noticing the cream puff suddenly turning on his head.

Before Calumon could reply, a beeping noise came from his pocket. Recognizing that sound, the blonde's eyes widen in shock.

"Crap! Already?" He swore as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out from his pocket, his Digivice. A small, hand-sized "T" shaped contraption that had a yellow at the center that encased the small rectangular monitor. Below that laid two direction buttons, facing left and right, and a central round button that gave the option to press up or down. At the top of it, was a yellow strap.

"Where's the Digimon? Where? Where? Where?" Calumon asked, unknowingly messing Naruto's hair all about, causing a few locks to get in the tamer's eye sight.

"I don't know but one is close by!" Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked around for any sign of danger. When it came to Digimon, it mostly always involved danger. When he realized none where in the immediate area, he looked back at Digivice. It wasn't finding anything close by. "It must be too far away if the Digivice can't find it." He thought aloud, though not so sure himself.

"Does that mean we can't play?" Calumon asked his tamer, who rose a brow at him.

"We can't play, I got school."

"AAH!" Calumon cried.

Naruto smiled. "How about you play around the playground until school's over, then we can explore all you want?"

"Really?" Calumon asked with a huge smile. He practically shook he was so excited.

"Sure." Naruto gave his partner his iconic grin and then proceeds to continue his trek to school.

* * *

"Okay class, I want to introduce you to our new student." The teacher, Nami Asagi, announced to the homeroom class. She stood beside her new student, one she hoped that wouldn't add to her daily dose of aspirin. "Greet the class then take your seat." She sat down, with hers and most of the students' eyes now focused on the new student.

Naruto nodded at the teacher and flashed her his signature cocky smirk. "Okay!" He faced the class and took a deep breath. It was time for first impressions and he had to do it right. He gave a quick bow. "Hello everyone, my name is Naruto Namikaze. And I hope we all can be good friends." He said with as much respect and friendliness as he could.

Kazu, a kid with spiky brown hair and a black t-shirt with a cross, scoffed. "Who's this Casanova?"

Kenta, a nerdy looking kid with wide spectacles and a meek appearance, shrugs. "I dunno, I've never seen him before."

"You think he's a transfer?" Kazu asked.

Takato, an average boy with red eyes, spiky brown hair, and known for his blue hoodie, looked at the new student. He swore he saw him before.

The rest of the class was divisive on the new student. Murmurs could be heard throughout the class.

Naruto began to sweat a bit. He really hoped this would go turn out well.

"Well, take your seat." Miss Asagi ordered dismissively.

Naruto nodded and quickly found his seat beside a brown haired girl with a yellow dog puppet on her hand. She stared at him as he sat down.

"Hi." He greeted her with a wave.

The girl only smiled and gave a friendly wave back.

It was an awkward first day so far for the blonde if he could say so himself. Mostly cause he had a feeling one of the students was gonna leap out his seat at any moment.

But now, now they were heading out for gym class, something he knew he would shine at. The first obstacle was the long jump.

"Come on new kid." Kazu nudged Naruto forward. "Show us what you got."

"That's mean Kazu." Jeri, the girl who had sat next to Naruto in homeroom, yelled at the boy. "You don't have to pick on him because he's new!"

"I was just giving him his chance to show off." Kazu dismissed the accusations with a turn of the head.

Naruto smirked at the challenge. "Okay. I'm game." He didn't suppose showing off was a bad idea.

"See. He's fine with it." Kazu smirked.

"Way to bully the new kid Kazu." Takato praised sarcastically with a roll of the eyes.

Naruto stepped up to the starting line and grew a smirk as he got ready.

"Alright. Go!" Miss Asagi blew her whistle.

Naruto took a running dash, already half way to the jumping point in a second. When he actually got to it, his grin became vicious as he leaps into the air.

To the other students, he was flying, he airtime lasting so long they began to question if he would even come down. But eventually, he did. And when he did, Jeri quickly came running with the measuring tape.

"6.3 meters!"

"Whoa..." Kazu whispered, his hands fell to his sides.

"I can't believe it." Kenta stood there with his mouth agape, shocked.

"There goes Kazu's record." Takato laughed.

Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head. He may have overdone it a tad.

Miss Asagi wrote down her new student's score. "Looks like the High school track team has a new player in a few years."

Naruto offered a smirk at that but wasn't sure if he was supposed to. His teacher said that with little affection or actual acknowledgment. It was like she just stated a fact. It honestly freaked him out a bit. "Thanks?"

"Okay, next one up." Miss Asagi called for the next student.

"Okay, it's time to show you guys who the real man is here!" Kazu shouted as he leaped forward.

Naruto walked to the other students as Jeri once again went up and measured the jump.

"3.1 meters!"

"Oh yeah! I'm the man." Kazu cheered, only to get dead stares from everyone. "Oh, you guys are just jealous."

"Is he always like this?" Naruto asked, his arms crossed.

"Yeah, same old Kazu never had a harder head around than him." Takato joked, which earned a smirk from the new kid.

"Heh." Naruto suppressed a laugh as he turned to the one who made the joke. He let a breath out in surprise. He's the kid who's been anxious all day. He was shocked it was this guy who made the joke, but he was quick to get over it and gave him a thumbs up. "That's pretty funny." He smirked. "You probably knew, but my name is Naruto."

Takato nodded and gave a smile in return. "My name's Takato. Nice to meet you."

"That's enough socializing you two." Kazu cut in before he directed his attention at Takato. "I heard you chumly, you're up next."

"Geez, thanks." Takato glared as Kazu pushed him forward.

"Good luck Takato!" Naruto cheered on his new friend.

"At least I have someone on my side," Takato whispered before he charged forward.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Takato ran before he leaped into the air. He felt the air rushing past his face as he flew in the air, but before he could enjoy the ride, he landed on the dark sand. "Alright, what I got?" He quickly turned and watched as Jeri marked down his distance.

"Just over 3 meters." The brown haired girl informed.

"Yeah! I'm king of the world!" Takato cheered as he threw his arm in the air. "New record."

"Whatever." Kazu put his hands behind his head. "I still beat you."

"And I beat you." Naruto pointed out as he crossed his arms with a smug grin.

Kazu huffed. "Doesn't count."

"What does that mean?" Naruto rose a brow at his new classmate. "I beat your score!"

"No way man. You cheated!" Kazu accused.

Naruto felt his brow twitch. "I don't cheat!"

Calumon giggled as he watched all the kids play around. "Everyone is so silly." He was left in a fit of giggles as he left to find something to play with.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he stepped away from the group, but not moving too far. He glanced up at the air, seeing Calumon fly away. "Don't go too far." He whispered to himself.

"Too far?" Takato asked, having heard the guy whisper to himself.

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin. "?" He turned to face the brown haired kid. "Ugh, I don't know just talking to myself."

Takato just looked at the new kid oddly. He wondered why he was so nervous. Well, he did, until something else caught his eye. "?"

"Hmm?" Naruto noticed Takato's odd expression. The guy looked like was he was about to die. His curiosity took hold of him and he followed the red-eyed boy's gaze. Only to see… "A box?" As quickly as he saw it, it disappeared behind the school.

"Please no…" Takato whispered in despair.

"You okay Takato?" He asked the red-eyed boy.

The boy shook his head. "Oh, ugh… yeah." He laughed awkwardly.

Naruto tilted his head and squinted his eyes at the boy. He was hiding something. His terrible lying was proof of that. He wondered if he knew what that box was.

* * *

"I know I saw a moving box somewhere. Come on. Where is it?" Calumon cried as he flew around the hallways of his Tamer's school. "It looked so much fun. I wanna play too!" The little cream puff continued his search until, eventually, he found his prey. A large smile appeared on his face.

"Student. What are you doing outside of class?" The principle of Yodobashi questioned the moving box.

"I'm in a box." The box replied.

"I can see that. Now who are you?"

"My name is Guilmon, who are you?"

"Well, my friends call me-hey!" The principle bristled before grabbing the cardboard box. "That's not important. What is important is I am the principle and you have to do what I say." He pulled with all his might, but the box wouldn't budge. "My hernia!" He whimpered.

"But Takatomon said to stay in my box." The Guilmon in a box explained.

Calumon giggled at the scene. It was pretty funny.

"But I am the principle!" Said principle grit out as he began to sweat in effort. "And when you're here you have to do what I say!Understood?!"

"Hmm. Okay." Guilmon relented and let go of his hold on the box, letting it fall off as the principle fell back. "Hi!"

"Aaaaagaaaah." The principle could only stare at the red dinosaur in terror. "M-M-Monster!"

"Monster? Where?" Calumon asked, appearing in front of the frightened principle.

That was all it took for the man to lose it, foam bubbled at his mouth and his eyes went white before finally he fell back, knocked out.

"?" The two Digimon blinked as they looked down at the unconscious man, then looked at each other. Guilmon in curiosity, and Calumon in giddy excitement.

"Hi!" Calumon cheered.

Guilmon smiled. "Hi."

"Wanna play? Do ya? Do ya?" Calumon pestered.

Guilmon looked conflicted. "But I'm looking for Takatomon."

"Who's that?" Calumon asked, a finger went to his chin.

"Takatomon is Takatomon." Guilmon clarified.

"That's not very clear."

"?" Guilmon tilted his head.

Naruto tilted his head as he listened to Takato and Kazu bicker back and forth. He and Kenta followed the two. Since these guys, or more so Takato, had been the one ones to talk to him, he guessed he could see what they did most of the time.

"Don't let it get to your head new kid. I'll show ya. You know how to play Digimon right?" Kazu asked him.

A click just went off in Naruto's head. "Oh." He gave an innocent look. "I've heard of it. Wanna play?" His fingers were practically itching for the card deck in his bag.

"I don't like that look on your face."

"His looks better than yours." Kenta quipped.

"Haha. Very funny."

Takato laughed as they turned the corner. "Kenta finally got you Kazu."

Naruto hummed as he stopped. "Guys. Does your school just do assemblies anywhere?"

"Huh?" Takato looked at him weirdly.

"What are you talk…." Kazu paused as he looked ahead of him. There was a mass of students ahead of them, all in a circle looking at something. "Huh… Maybe."

Naruto looked at the group of students and facility. He really hoped his partner wasn't in that mess.

"Please don't be there," Takato whispered, which caused the new guy to raise a brow.

"Who?"

But Naruto was ignored. Takato rushed forward, cutting through the students. Naruto, his curiosity have bent his will, rushed after him.

"Hey! Where you guys going?!" Kazu shouted.

It took a moment of shoving and pushing people out the way but they finally reached the center of the circle. Only to find two nurses holding a stretcher with the principle, white foam at the mouth and unconscious, laying on it.

Naruto let out a sigh. 'Defiantly Calumon's footprints.' He rose a brow though when he took notice of a box to the side on the ground, one that was way too big for his partner to carry. "Though, I could be wrong." On a second look, the box looks a little familiar to the blonde.

Takato sniffled, getting the attention of his new friend. "No… Guilmon."

That caused the blonde's eyes to widen. 'Did he…'

Before the blonde could question Takato, the guy just ran off.

"Takato?!" Naruto lost sight of him, the crowd of people too thick to see through. He reached into his pocket, his Digivice began to beep. "D-Dang it." He grits his teeth as he struggled to push through the crowd and catch up with the red-eyed guy.

* * *

"This stuff smells funky," Calumon commented as he poked the food, it was all dry and meaty.

Guilmon sniffed it. "This doesn't look like bread." He looked at the food with wide eyes.

"Of course not silly." The smaller creampuff raised one finger before he pointed it at the dish of food that smelled all funny. "Naruto's mom calls it meatloaf." He gave the red dinosaur a smile. "Hers smells really good. And tastes good too!" He cheered.

The red Digimon looked at the other with an awkward expression. "Is she like Takatomon's mom?"

Calumon's ears shrunk as he dropped on the counter. He stroked his chin as he tried to come up with an answer. "Um. I dunno." He tilted his head in confusion. "Maybe."

"I didn't get to see Takatomon's mom," Guilmon told him. "I was in a box."

"That sounds fun!" Calumon cheered as he flew up on his new friend's head. "Can we play that?"

Guilmon tilted his head, which, unknown to him, caused the smaller Digimon to roll off his head. "Takatomon needs to give us more boxes."

Calumon shook his head as he flew back up on the counter, in front of the meatloaf. "Okay! Let's find Takatomon, whoever that is."

Guilmon nodded. "Okay, let's eat meatloaf first, though. I'm starving!"

"Okay!"

* * *

"Man, where did he go?" Naruto asked aloud as he found himself outside the school, where he could guess was the east courtyard. The smell of the kitchens and their accompanying aromas confirmed that themselves. He had followed Takato outside the school and now here he was, slightly winded, running all around and utterly confused on where the possible tamer went. "Man, if only I had Calumon's nose."

"Another one huh?" An extremely close and unfamiliar voice spoke out.

"!" Naruto jumped back a good meter before he turned to the source of the voice that just popped of nowhere. And when he saw it, he could feel his jaw drop.

"If you let your mouth hang open you're gonna catch flies in your mouth." A mischievous Terriermon laughed as he hung from one of the many cherry blossom trees the blonde failed to notice until now.

"T-Terriermon." He could feel the drool that was beginning to slip past his lips.

"That's me." The rabbit-eared dog Digimon sang as he fell to the ground.

"Terriermon, you need to learn scaring people isn't a good way to introduce yourself." Another unfamiliar voice called out.

"Got his attention, didn't it?"

Naruto turned to the other voice. And blinked in minor shock as a kid, maybe around his age, came from one of the exits of the school. He had short spiky blue hair and this air about him, one that made him feel smart. His arrival with this Digimon. It can only be one thing happening right now. "Are… are you guys partners?" He asked a bit hesitantly.

"Wow, he got it quick. Much faster than that other one." The Digimon wagged his finger.

"Terriermon." The blue haired boy scowled at the Digimon before he faced him. "Anyway, yeah." He pointed at the Terriermon. "He's my partner. Terriermon. My name is Henry."

"So you are a tamer!" Naruto grinned.

"Duh, we just said that." The Digimon joked.

Naruto shook his head. "No. It's just…" He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his Digivice. "Look!" He presented his proudly.

"Looks like I'm right again Henry," Terriermon smirked at his tamer.

"Yeah, yeah." Henry poked his Digimon's head. The tamer once again focused on the blonde. "I didn't expect to meet two tamers today, though. Can't be a coincidence." He mumbled the last part to himself as he stroked his chin.

Naruto tilted his head as he squinted at the blue haired tamer. "Two? Was one this red eyed guy?" He thought that was enough to describe Takato, you don't see a lot of people with red eyes.

"Yeah," the tamer nodded. "He was looking for his Digimon." He gave a dirty look to his partner, who simply laughed at him. "Speaking of which, where's your Digimon?"

Naruto blinked. Before he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "He's around here." He paused. "No doubt he's playing around here somewhere."

"Great." Henry sighed.

Naruto frowned. "I would like to talk more, but I was looking for Takato. You two have any idea where he is?"

Terriermon flipped off his tamer's shoulder, landing in front of the blonde, he gave him a smile while his ears pointed up. "Say the guy head to the roof. He was in a hurry!"

Naruto nodded in thanks then dashed inside the building. "Thanks!"

Henry watched the blonde go.

* * *

Naruto soon found himself on the roof of the elementary school. And came on the scene to find Takato being hugged by a large red lizard. He guessed that was his partner, Guilmon if he remembered right. The two looked like they were having a moment, so he really didn't want to just charge in.

The blonde was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a weight fall on his head. He looked up, the blonde had already guessed on who it was. And he was right. "You have fun Calumon?"

"Yep!" Calumon laughed as he looked down at his tamer. "Guilmon and me had lots of fun."

Naruto smiled up at his partner. "Good..." He paused to take a long look at Takato and Guilmon. "Come on. let's go." He said as he turned to the stairs.

"We're not gonna play?" Calumon asked with a cocked head.

"Nah." The blonde tamer bonked his partner on the head. "Looks like they got other things to sort out."

"Okay…" Calumon said softly, his ears shrinking.

"Hey, don't worry." He said as he made his way downstairs. "We'll play with them later."

* * *

School was now over, Naruto and Calumon had left the school and were now exploring Shinjuku park. It was a big enough space where Calumon didn't have to be as carful. So the small In-Training Digimon was free to just play as the tamer walked.

"Calumon, remember. Not too far." The blonde reminded his partner, knew the little guy would just fly off to whatever caught his interest.

"I won't go too far!" The cream puff shouted back before he chased another squirrel up a tree.

Naruto let out a chuckle. Calumon was such a weird guy sometimes. He smirked as he focused on his Digivice. A holographic compass came over its monitor. It was detecting other Digimon. 3 specifically, and they were awfully close. Well… two of them were. One was slowly getting farther from the others. He could already guess 2 of those were Guilmon and Terriermon. But who was the third one? His curious side demanded an answer. "Ah, what the heck." He reached into his bag and pulled out his green aviator goggles. "Hey, Calumon. Wanna see some Digimon?" He asked as he secured the headwear, the eyepieces resting on his forehead, pushing some of his bangs to the side.

"Are they friendly?" Calumon asked, flying next to his tamer with a curious look on his face.

"Maybe." Naruto gave a shrug then a smirk. "It maybe Guilmon and Terriermon. Wanna go see?"

"Yeah!" His partner giggled.

He smiled a wide smile. He gave a nod and looked back at his Digivice. But what was on the compass made him stare at it. One signal was getting awfully close to them. "Looks like one of them is on their way here."

"Really?" Calu floated over his shoulder to look at the compass.

Naruto lightly pushed his partner away. "Don't get too close. Your fur itches." The puffball only laughed at him. To which he retorted by bonking the little guy on the head with a frown on his face, that got the little guy dizzy. "Anyway, yeah." He took a look at his Digivice, then stepping in the direction where the signal was coming from; which was his left. "It's coming from this way."

Calu flew in front of him, rubbing his head. "Whoever they are, they're probably nicer than you!" Great, he was pouting now.

He only groaned. "Don't be a baby Calu. I only po-" He stopped. His senses flared. He reached out, grabbed his partner, threw him back, intercepted the kick aiming for Calu, and glared down the wide blue eyes of their attacker.

"!" He heard his attacker gasp. He didn't care though. Not even that it was a Digimon that had attacked them. He had been pushed back with that block, his body only held to the ground by one foot. So he used that. He pulled the foot of his attacker, a Renamon he registered, and spun on his heel, and with a full rotation, he threw his attacker. She was thrown back, but quickly regained her composure and landed with a flip in the air. She stared at him, and he glared at her. "You okay Calu?" He asked his partner. He refused let his eyes go from the Renamon.

"Dizzy!" Came his partner's shout, the sound of rustling leaves with him. He was probably stuck in a tree.

"Good!" He shouted. "Now!" He pointed at the Renamon. "What do you want?!"

The Renamon didn't speak, only stayed in her ready stance as she looked at him.

"Renamon, what's taking so long?" Another voice came from in the trees behind the Renamon. It sounded like a girl's voice.

"I found something Rika." The Renamon finally spoke up.

"What is it?" The voice's owner finally came out from the tree line. It was a girl, maybe his age. Her hair drew his attention. It was fiery orange with lighter orange highlights. Odd. "Who is this. Another goggle head?" He glared at her for the comment, but she completely ignored him for the Digimon, who he could guess was her partner.

"He blocked my attack Rika." The Digimon said to who he now knew was Rika. He smirked a bit at that. She didn't expect a human to block her.

The girl, Rika looked over at them. No. She was looking past him and probably at Calumon. He couldn't hear anymore rustling leaves, so the puff ball was probably flying behind him. "That little guy. Come on, he doesn't even look like he's a rookie." Did she think Renamon meant Calu? That's pretty funny.

He grinned at her.

"No." Renamon narrowed her eyes at him. "The human."

The girl scoffed. "I don't like jokes Renamon." She pulled out her Digivice, confirming to him that she was a tamer. But it was the moment he needed.

His body rushing forward, "Yeah!?" His feet leaving the ground. He took aim for the girl, planning to scare her. "Say that-" The Renemon interrupted him, appearing in front of him and taking grasp his wrists.

"I don't think so." The Renamon said calmly. He frowned and then pulled himself back, releasing himself from her grasp and landed with a slight fumble. The fox Digimon landed gracefully in front of her tamer, who, at a quick glance, had wide eyes. Most likely shocked by what just happened. He smirked. He had succeeded after all.

"Renamon?" Rika's voice was a bit shaky. "What was that?" She was quickly regaining her composure.

"This human is different." Renamon only said.

"Yeah," Naruto grinned his foxlike grin. "I am." He frowned suddenly. "Now! How about you tell me why you attacked Calumon."

Rika wrinkled her nose. "What a dumb question. Do I need to keep saying it?" She asked with a scowl on her face. "Digimon are just data." She spoke as stating a hard fact. "They're only meant to fight. Now stop asking stupid questions little boy and get ready to fight."

That was the wrong thing to say. Really wrong.

In a blink he was gone, once again he was in front of the girl, he made to grab her, but once again, Renamon was in front of him, but he didn't even want to deal with her. He could see the fox's expression of shock as his hands and feet became awash with gold pixilated energy. He hands slammed into Renemon's paws, and the two struggled for ground.

'What? What is this?' Renamon thought as she pushed the human back.

"What the hell did you just say?!" Naruto roared as he glared at the girl behind Renamon.

"Wha?" Rika took a step back from the two but held her ground. "How are you doing that?"

Naruto could only grit his teeth, he was slowly being pushed back. Renamon was much taller than him and she was using that to her advantage. Despite that, he still let the tamer have it. "Who the hell told you that crap! Digimon! Calumon is as real as you or me!"

Rika only looked at the blonde with unsure eyes. "Renamon. Is he a Digimon?"

"No Rika." Renamon answered in a rough breath.

"But… But how's he doing that?"

"I don't know!" Renamon grunted before she exerted more power over the blonde.

Naruto grits his teeth. The flames on his limbs grew. "Don't," He grabbed Renamon wrists, surprising her. "IGNORE ME!" He lifted her into the air and, with a gut curdling scream, threw her into the air.

Rika could only stare at the display, before she snapped her head back at the blonde. She reached for her deck pocket.

Renamon righted herself in the air. She stared at the human who had just matched, no exceeded, her strength if only just a moment. 'Who… who is this guy?'

Naruto huffed as he regained his breath, he could feel a roll of sweat rolling down his forehead. 'Geez. How strong is that Renamon?' "Don't you ever…" he pointed a lit finger at her. "Say that kind of stuff again!"

Rika only stared at him, Renamon landing beside her. She scoffed. "Whatever." She turned on her heel. "This was a waste of time, let's go Renamon." She walked away, and slowly disappeared in the tree line. Renamon kept her eyes on as she disappeared as well, vanished in Digital polygons.

Naruto scanned the forest for any sign of them. When he was absolutely sure they were gone, he let himself fall on his butt. A heavy breath left his lips.

And a heavyweight suddenly landed on his head.

"I was wrong, those guys are mean." Calumon's ears shrunk.

"Hehe." Naruto laughed at his partner. He grabbed the puffball and stood up. "Come on. Let's go explore some more before we go home."

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" The toddler like Digimon cheered.

Naruto spent the rest of the day exploring the park, at one point, he got close to the other digital signals, but he avoided them, not really wanting to go through what just happened. And he didn't think he could handle two Digimon right now. So, after a few hours, he decided to take Calu home.

* * *

"What happened?!" Kushina took a hold of her son's shoulders. He had barely even walked through the door before she was on him. How did she know?!

Naruto laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. His mom was looking at him with that look again. One that said he better tell the truth. "Well… I kind of got into a fight with a Digimon… Hehe."

She glared at him.

"They started it!" He shouted. "They attacked Calu!"

The mother paused at that. She turned to the little guy, he was flying above her son's head, who nodded rapidly at her look. "You said they." She brought her arms to her hips. "Where they're more than one?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah." He folded his arms. "There was this girl…"

Kushina rose a brow.

* * *

Rika's fist tightened, her Digivice being squeezed in her hand. That boy, and what he did, still fresh in her mind. "I wanna know who that guy is Renamon. He can't be a human."

Renamon, standing half obscured by the shadows of her tamer's room, closed her eyes. "He felt as human as you Rika."

The red hair girl glared at her Digimon, throwing her hand to the side. "Don't lie to me! A human, especially a stupid kid, can't stand up to a Digimon like you!"

"I know Rika." The Digimon sighed inwardly. Her own pride felt wounded at the idea of it. "But my senses don't lie."

The Digimon Queen only huffed as she looked at her Digivice. "Then it has to be that Digimon. That little thing must somehow give him that power."

Renamon said nothing. That idea had crossed her mind, but that Digimon felt weak, much so to her. But the possibility was still there. She wouldn't deny the assumption, cause that may as well be the trick, the ability the Digimon used to survive. Nevertheless, one thing was for sure was.

"Next time. He won't take us by surprise." Rika voiced her partner's voice.

* * *

[END OF CHAPTER]

Okay. This was a long time coming. This Naruto x Digimon story has been in my head for the last year. Multiple ideas and story ideas going through my head and few written out.

I had a 20k story in progress before I found I couldn't do what I wanted.

So, I'm on my vacation, at Florida and just bought this tv cause the house only has one good one. Turns out the TV had netflix, good surprise. I see Digimon there, well really I found this show Wakfu and binged the entire thing (so good!) but then I saw Digimon.

I was like what the heck, I'll rewatch Tamers for the 10,000th time. I did. About episode 13, I realized I was mentally taking notes for my fic. So I went over all my ideas in my head and found I could make a fic with a lot of them. So I got to typing and came up with this.

This is just a test to see how well this is received and if I can make a good pilot for the fic.

I hope you liked it. I would love to hear your feedback.

P.S.

Did I Mention I Wrote This On A Phone? Yeah… I had no tablet or computer. Just my phone… Do you know how much of hell this is? I'm not even a good texter!


End file.
